twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Draxia: Spirited Knight
}} Draxia: Spirited Knight (formally Draxia of the Night) is the name of an upcoming 10-part series featuring a long-time character Draxia which in development is being promoted around as the first weredragon superheroine. Development Draxia began first off as a exaggerated love of muscled dragonesses from one creator and the love of any transforming figures that rip right out of clothing from another creator.Basically the story goes as a battle between two powerful sorcerers with one of them wanting world domination but the other has created a powerful dragon warrior to stop the other. When it was over the body of the warrior died but the spirit has moved on and sealed away in a crystal but now it was discovered by a woman who she is infused with the powers of the spirit to become the musclebound superheroine dragoness. But soon that will be restructured into a full reboot of the story, the characters of Draxia and her friend Kim will still remain but the origin will take a different turn. One of them is the fact that the main character is a powerful dragoness the whole time but has taken a reverse role. Synopsis Over a thousand years ago, a powerful wizard, Grega has forged a powerful guardian dragon to protect him and the world against the evil sorceress Serida who wants to rule the world with her powerful demon army. In a epic battle the guardian destroys Serida's army but in her final attack has destroyed the guardian and trapped his spirit in a gem that that cannot be broken until in the present, two girls on a camping trip were chased into a cave in a storm. Jennifer stumbles deeper into the cave into the temple of the Draxian emblem where the guardian is imprisoned. The spirit of the guardian has been calling out to her to release him because Jennifer is the direct descendant of the sorcerer who had created the guardian in the first place. Jennifer reluctantly helps to release the guardian from his prison and in his promise, endowed Jennifer with great strength and power of the guardian, transforming her into the powerful weredragon that she calls herself as "Draxia". With the spirit reawakened and in the body of the descendant, Serida's minions Cybrus and Mineot are awakened to find and kill the new guardian and bring their mistress back from the dead so she can continue her plans to rule the world. Characters *'Jennifer Cantrell/Draxia' - She is a young, strong-willed but often hesitant woman who just stumbled upon the draxian emblem and freed its guardian. Endowing her with its power and strength becoming the weredragon superheroine Draxia. *'Kim Symon' - Is Jennifer's long-time friend and roommate. Has been very adaptive to the sudden shift in her life ever since Jennifer became Draxia and saving the world. She will soon become the werewolf known as Silvereye later in a spin-off series. *'Cybrus and Mineot' - Demon minions of mistress Serida. Category:Shorts and Anthologies